A Shocking Discovery
by Bluejayz35
Summary: Jean discovers some fan pairings and expresses opinions. Then she attempts to dominate the world by showing people parings that involve them. R%R
1. Jean's discovery

Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Really.

"Scott, what's wrong?", Jean asked as she saw her boyfriend's face turn pasty white while he was surfing the computer. "Jean, I think you should see this.", Scott said as he handed Jean the laptop. There was a website on it. X-Men Fan Fiction Paradise! 

Jean scrolled down and found something. _Pairings. _After deciding that it would be incredibly amusing to find out who people thought she liked she clicked on it.

_Jean/Scott_

"Well duh", Jean said aloud, not even bothering to click on it. Any stories with a guy who she was already dating seemed a little boring.

_Remy/Rogue_

"I wonder who Remy is…"Jean clicked on it.(1) She scrolled through the stories until she found the answer to her question. "Oh so it's Gambit."

"So what's Gambit?" Rogue was standing in the doorway. Jean showed her the computer. "WHAT! AH DON'T LIKE THAT SWAMP RAT!" Rogue yelled, as she clenched the screen so tight Jean thought that she was going to break it. "Okay Rogue", Jean tried to come her down, "leave the computer alone. We know you don't like Gambit. It's alright." Rogue put the computer down and mumbled something. Then she just left.

_She is so into Gambit, _Jean thought as she continued to scroll through the couples. It was pretty boring.

_Lance/Kitty_

_Kurt/Amanda_

_Bobby/Jubilee_

_Kitty/Pietro_

That last one looked promising. _Why would anyone pair Kitty with Pietro? _Kitty and Pietro barely talked. She scrolled down and found more shocking pairings.

_Kurt/Kitty _

They both were seeing other people and were just friends.

_Jean/Pietro_

She wasn't even going to begin to comment on that.

_Rogue/Pietro_

_Tabitha/Pietro_

_Lance/Pietro_

_Evan/Pietro_

_Pietro/Pietro_

After getting out of the "Pietro/ everyone and their mother" section, Jean saw the pairings begin to normalize.

_Todd/Wanda_

_Pyro/Wanda_

They were understandable, although Pyro and Wanda did seem a bit odd. She heard in some other universe he had a goth romance hobby, but Wanda wasn't goth in that universe. And plus they didn't even interact except for when he attacked her, but they would be cute together and that clearly was more than she could say for Todd and Wanda.

Jean turned the computer off. Scott was balled up in the corner, sucking his thumb. She put a blanket over him, turned off the lights and left the room. Jean couldn't look anyone in the eye for months after that. This would take some serious therapy.

/1/ I don't think anyone but Rogue found out Gambit's real name. Magneto most likely knew and Professor X might have but I don't think the students knew.

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? No opinion whatsoever? Review and tell me! Oh and to anyone who has read New Trouble at Bayville High, I am going to update it, I just have a severe case of writer's block. But as soon as I get some ideas I'll post a new chapter right away. Oh and sorry for the crappy ending on this story. It's shameful I know.**


	2. Tabitha gets a surprise

**Disclaimer: HA! I wish I owned X-Men: Evolution. But sadly, that is a dream that may never be realized. Oh well.**

**A Shocking Discovery**

**It was gonna be a one-shot but I had this idea and I decided to add a new chapter with 10% more Pyro. (Unfortunately 10% of the no Pyro in the last chapter is still none sorry!)**

"I still don't see what the big deal is"

"Tabitha, last time someone went on the internet, Scott had a severe mental breakdown!"

"Because of Jean and her perversions."

"I DID NOT READ THE STORIES!"

They had been having this fight for weeks. Tabitha wanted full access to the internet, but Professor Xavier was worried about the mental health of some of his more fragile students. (*cough* SCOTT *cough*) So every time Tabitha asked, Professor Xavier said no.

Everyone chose this time to leave. Since it was a Friday, Rogue went out with Remy, Kurt with Amanda, Amara with Bobby, Kitty with Piotr and Scott was still in the mental hospital. Sam, Roberto and Ray went to a football game, so that just left Tabitha, Jean and their teachers, A fact Tabitha was not happy about. As Ray left, Tabitha would shoot glares at her boyfriend and sarcastically thanked him for his support in her "important" internet issue.

"If you trusted us, you would give us back the internet! We're not all fragile like Scott, you know!" Tabitha argued. It really was a matter of trust.

"Tabitha, let me show you some of the sick crap I found." Jean said, directing the blonde over to the computer.

Tabitha sat down and watched as Jean opened up the fan fiction sight. "What's that?" Tabitha asked as she saw a link that said BoomBoom's Boyfriends. Under it was written: Write your favorite pairings for the X-Mansion's resident firecracker, Tabitha "BoomBoom" Smith!

"Oh no they fucking didn't!" Tabitha snarled. Jean chuckled and clicked the link.

_Tabitha/Ray_

"There might not be a Tabitha and Ray considering he abandoned me for a stupid football game with his buddies." Tabitha pouted.

_Tabitha/Pietro_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tabitha yelled. "WHO WOULD DARE PUT ME WITH THAT FRUITY LITTLE-"

"TABITHA!" Jean interrupted. This was getting interesting.

_Tabitha/Kurt_

"Yeah right! Like I was ever really interested in Blue Boy! I flirted with him for funsies!" Tabitha scoffed.

"You're a bit of a slut Tabby." Jean said. Tabitha glared at her.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Just scroll the damn thing."

_Tabitha/Sam_

"Where is that coming from?" Tabitha asked. Jean just shrugged and scrolled.

_Tabitha/St. John_

"Who's St. John?" Tabitha asked Jean.

"Pyro." Jean answered.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Yeah. People come up with some pretty sick crap."

_Tabitha/Bobby_

"NO. FUCKING. WAY." Tabitha yelled. She wasn't big on her friend's boyfriend and there was no way she's ever be romantically interested in him.

_Tabitha/Amara_

"OK! I won't ask to go on the internet anymore! Just turn the fucking thing off!" Tabitha said, shielding her eyes.

Jean grinned and shut off the computer. Another mentally scarred student, another win for Jean Grey. It was a good day.

**I don't know if I should make anymore chapters. I would if there is a person who you would like to see read who they are paired with and give an opinion. If so put it in your review! BTW, I know people actually like some of these pairings, and I like some of them too, but its just a story. Review please!**


	3. Stay away from the computer, Logan!

**_Disclaimer: don't own nobody. I'm broke._**

"_Logan, I think we have a problem. Jean has discovered that using fan fiction can break people's minds better than any form of telepathy could. She hasn't come out of her room in days." Ororo said, after she saw Wanda running through Bayville, clutching her head and screaming "THE HORROR!" over and over. After realizing Jean had been sending emails on the computer all day she put two and two together. _

_Logan grunted. Why should he care if screwed up kids got screwed up even worse? He didn't. He just continued to search for something on the computer, "It's no use. I deleted all your porn." the white haired goddess smiled. Fuck. _Logan thought. He cleared his throat. "I wasn't looking for porn. I was checking my email."

"Uh huh."

"I was."

As if to prove it, Logan logged onto his email. Normally it was spam or eBay or something like that. But today he had an email from Jean. _Oh no. _He thought. But curiosity got the better of him and he opened it

Teacher Pairings.

_Ororo/ Professor Xavier_

Logan shuddered. He could not think of anything weirder. The professor was a lot older than Storm. _Then again so am I. _He realized. But that was different. Wolverine was hotter than the Professor,

_Logan/Rogue_

Jesus no. He was not a pedophile. And even if Rogue was older, he was like her daughter. And there was the whole powers thing. Only Gambit had that kind of patience.

_Logan/Kitty_

Logan twitched. God that was so creepy and even more pedophilic than Rogan. He scrolled down, hoping to find something that didn't deeply disturb him.

_Ororo/Hank_

Well if he didn't just fail that mission. Then again, Hank with anyone was a little weird,

_Logan/ Ororo_

Logan felt nervous. This one wasn't creepy to him, he just felt embarrassed reading that considering Ororo was sitting near him. He looked up at her and she glanced at him . He felt his face grow red and he went back to reading the email.

_Logan/Victor_

"JEAN GREY IS A SICK, SADISTIC BITCH!" he cried out and threw his laptop at the wall. Then he ran far far away, so the creepy pairings could not get him.

*&*&*&*&*&&&*&*

Wow this was weird. I am so tired, so you'll have to bear with me. Reviews please!


	4. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, you silly people.**

**Chapter 4**

**Jean sat in her room. It was dark except for the glow of the computer screen. The pairings no longer disturbed her, but she had become used to them. They talked to her, telling her who to traumatize next. Plus, she liked to check her eBay auctions. In fact, she was on eBay when she got her next command from the little voice inside her head.**

**Jean**

_Yes?_

**Congratulations on traumatizing Wolverine. **

_Thank you. Who is our next victim, master?_

**Victims actually. I want you to send a list of pairings to the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.**

_Since when were they the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?_

**SINCE I SAID SO! NOW DO IT!**

Jean happily complied. She searched all over the web for pairings for Lance, Pietro, Fred, Todd and Wanda. After finding an acceptable little list, she put them in an email and sent them to the Brotherhood.

*&**&**&**&**&*

Meanwhile Pietro was looking on Amazon for extra-strength hair gel when he saw a notice in the corner that said that he had received a message from Jean Grey.

"Hey guys! One of the X-Geeks sent us a message." He was using the word us, because they all shared an email address, except of course Wanda, who had mysteriously left the house screaming a few minutes ago. Considering Wanda's lack of mental stability, they had not been concerned.

"Was it Kitty?" Lance came downstairs hopeful. Pietro was delighted to be the one to crush his hopes.

"Nope Jean." Pietro could hardly keep himself from laughing when he saw his teammate's face fall in crushing disappointment. Crushing Lance's hopes and dreams was starting to become quite a hobby for him.

"What did carrot top send us a message for?'" Toad hopped into the living room, followed by Blob, who also looked curious, but had a face full of food so he didn't speak.

"Carrot top?"

"Yeah I'm trying it out. What do ya think?"

"Meh."

Pietro opened the email with his friends watching the computer screen from behind him. He had a nagging feeling that he should not open the email, but he should run far away instead. But, just like he did with his conscience, he ignored the feeling and opened the email.

**BROTHERHOOD OF EVIL MUTANTS PAIRINGS**

"Hey", Toad protested, "We're not all evil, just Pietro!" Pietro responded to this with a quick glare and returned his focus to the screen in front of him.

_Pietro/Tabitha_

"Sounds hot." Toad smirked. Pietro quickly turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"fuck you" Toad said as he held his stomach. It was his fault in the first place, so Pietro once again tried to focus on the email.

_Evan/Pietro_

"We should've known." Lance grinned. "All the signs were there."

"I'm not gay." Pietro glared.

"Sure you're not."

"Screw you."

_Toad/Wanda_

"WOO HOO!" Toad cheered. Finally somebody believed that he and his true love were meant to be.

"You think this is why Wanda was screaming in terror?"

"Probably."

"Assholes." Toad hissed.

_Rogue/ Pietro_

"Fuck that. I'm not into creepy Goths who can't even touch." Pietro said as he looked at the next pairing.

_Kitty/Pietro_

After reading this, Lance hit Pietro. Then he hit him again. And again. And again.

"Lance, dude, there's a certain point where it turns into assault!" Fred said, taking a break from eating long enough to keep his friend out of jail. Lance reluctantly stopped hitting Pietro.

"Besides, I think these are made up fan pairings, anyway.", Fred added, which caused Lance's face to brighten. Kitty wasn't cheating on him! (At least not with Pietro)

_Wanda/ St. John_

"Wow, no wonder Wanda was screaming. This is just plain weird."

"Plus it would be bad for us. Imagine if Wanda like brought him home. Then we'd just have another pyschopath in the house"

The thought caused all four boys to shudder. Creepy.

_Pietro/ St. John_

"I AM NOT GAY!" Pietro cried.

"That's debatable." Toad commented, forcing Pietro to once again hit him.

_Kurt/Toad_

"Now look who's gay." Pietro remarked, to which Toad responded to by flipping him off.

_Lance/Pietro_

That did. All of them became very quiet, which was a rare occasion. Then Blob unplugged the computer and threw it out the window. "The evil is gone." He said in triumph. They all cheered happily.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*

Chapter 4! This is my longest chapter yet! I thought the Brotherhood would be most entertaining and they ended up with more physical scars than emotional. Remember, I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. Review please!


	5. A Little Acolyte Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own Jean or the Acolytes (No matter how much I wished I did.)

**Chapter 5**

**A Little Acolyte Torture**

**Due too several reviews requesting the Acolytes (or at least certain members that I am too lazy to write individual chapters about), here it is!**

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Jean hummed, wondering who she would break mentally next. Rogue? Too easy. Kitty? Only if she keeps trying to bake more cookies. Kurt? God no. That, like Rogue, would be too easy…

....That didn't come out right.

Anyway, she went to the little voice inside her head for help.

_Master who should I-_

**The Acolytes**

_Why?_

**BECAUSE RANDOMEPANDA72 ALREADY SAID YOU WOULD! NOW DO IT!**

… _YOU'RE A JERK!_

But Jean knew that if she didn't send the Acolytes an email of doom, then RandomPanda72 would kill her off. (I would too. Looking for any excuse. Really.) So she did as she was told and sent a traumatizing list of pairings to the X-Men's sort of enemies.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Pyro was trying to write a new novel on his laptop while Remy played solitaire and Piotr read a book. Remy looked up at the Australian and asked, "John, what kind of books do you write anyway?"

Piotr also turned his focus to the question. "Have you ever really told us?" He asked, also very curious.

Pyro's face turned red. "Um, I currently writing a… uh…. 'torrid'… gothic romance novel."

Remy grinned. "Torrid? Meaning you're writing porn?" (I had to look up the meaning of torrid when I first heard what Pyro writes)

Pyro looked away, but he did not say no. His books were never well respected by people who just didn't understand him.

Piotr went back to reading. He wasn't shocked that the piece of literature his teammate published was of the pornographic nature.

But he was surprised when Pyro suddenly squealed and hid behind the couch. "What's wrong, mon ami?" Remy asked.

"My computer just did something weird!"

Remy glanced at the screen, careful to avoid the in-progress novel. He liked movies better anyway. Then he laughed. "You just got an email."

"A what?"

"An email. Hasn't anyone sent you an email before?"

"No, mate. The only reason I have the address is to send samples of my work to some, um, well respected publishers."

"I'm sure." Remy opened the email and glanced at who it was from.

"Hey it's from one that fille, Jean Grey."

Piotr looked a little concerned. "Didn't we hear Magneto's son say something about Jean sending emails?"

"Stop babbling. I want to open my email." Pyro hopped back on the couch and reclaimed his computer from Remy.

**Acolyte's Fan Pairings**

"What's a fan pairing?" Piotr asked.

"It's two people fans think would be good together." Remy explained.

"Let us read on!" Pyro announced.

_Remy/Rogue_

"FUCK YEAH!" Remy cheered.

"Language, Remy." Piotr corrected his teammate.

_Piotr/Kitty_

"Wow, Piotr, never knew you were into jailbait." Pyro laughed.

"I'm not. I don't date underage girls."

"Looks like fans would beg to differ."

_St. John/ Wanda_

"Now look who's into jailbait!"

"Wanda's not underage, is she?"

"She's like 15, so yeah." (My logic to this: Evan was the youngest. And I think he and Pietro must have grown up together, so I think they're the same age. And since Wanda was Pietro's twin, then she would also be the same age. Makes sense?)

"Shit."

"LANGUAGE!"

_St. John/Amara_

"It's like the fans want us to go to jail."

"Oui."

_Remy/St. John_

"Sorry, but Remy is strictly a **LADIES **man." Gambit protested. (can't take credit for the line. I heard it somewhere else but I can't remember where.)

"I'm not gay either." Pyro said.

"Don't know about that, mon ami."

"I hate you."

_Victor/Logan_

"Wow, we'll have to tell Sabes bout dat later."

"Do you want him to kill us?"

"I don't know, Piotr, maybe he has that whole memory thing like Logan and he'll forget."

"That's not how it works."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"See, now you upset him, mate."

Pyro went into the kitchen and fetched a deck of cards. "Look Remy."

Remy reached out for the cards and began to play solitaire. He was quiet while his friends looked at more pairings.

_St. John/ Bobby_

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Pyro protested, disgusted that fans of him would even think that way. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a lighter. Piotr moved out of the way as Pyro set the laptop on fire. "BURN! BURN! BURN!"

Piotr watched his teammates, broken mentally by a few fan pairings and shrugged it off. Then he went and did whatever Piotr does during the day.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**TA DA! Chapter 5 is here! Everyone seemed to want the Acolytes. But I'm still looking for suggestions. I'm gonna see about doing the Morlocks next, but I need to find some pairings for them. Help wanted! Oh and REVIEW!**


	6. Rogue is NOT a slut

Disclaimer: I don't own any person that you recognize as a character from Marvel. Guess who owns them? MARVEL!

**Chapter 6**

**Rogue is NOT a slut**

**Claire(RandomPanda72): Was gonna do the Morlocks, but so far I could only think of three pairings I've seen**

**Kitty/Caliban(Thanks Theevilhillbilly)**

**Callisto/Evan(Seen on an X-Men Evolution site. After watching the episode mentioned, I didn't see where they got it from, but what do I know? According to my history teacher, not a damn thing.)**

**Jamie/Torpid (I read a fanfic written by todd fan that mentioned Torpid having a thing for Jamie, but I don't know if that was serious and honest to god I don't care.)**

**Calllisto/Scott (X-Men TAS Episode 5, Captive Hearts. I love this episode. Callisto kidnaps Scott and tries to get him to marry her. It's freaky.)**

**Anyway, I don't think that's enough for a decent chapter. So more pairings suggestions for the morlocks would be very much appreciated…**

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Jean was feeling lazy. Her evil master had given her no help with who to torment next. So she took the easy way out- Rogue. She searched the internet to find Rogue's pairings. There were ones there that even made her sick. She briefly considered not sending them to Rogue, but quickly tossed that idea aside and put the pairings in an email.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Rogue knew when she got the email, she shouldn't open it. Professor Xavier warned them about Jean's emails of doom. Especially since Magneto saw what they did to his teams and that he's gonna have to replace a few computers. But the email was there. She must open it. _Besides, whats the worst that can happen? _she thought as she click the email.

_Rogue/Remy_

Rogue blushed and felt her heart leap a little. The Cajun was pretty good looking after all. Plus his accent was really sexy. Then she shook those thoughts out of her head and moved on. These pairings weren't so bad so far.

_Scott/Rogue_

Rogue's face reddened at this one too. Did Jean know about her crush on Scott? Well Jean was a telepath, so of course she knew. Besides it's not like she still liked Scott anyway.

_Pietro/Rogue_

This one made Rogue twitch. This was creepy beyond any belief. But then she regained her composture and found the strength to move on.

_Logan/Rogue_

Rogue was disturbed by this. She didn't see Logan as the pedophile type. And he was like a father to her. _People are sick. _she thought

_Rogue/St. John_

Rogue could only assume that this was more evil spawned from the X-Men movies. This was almost as bad as Rogue and Bobby. She remembered after the movie Gambit beat the crap out of Bobby. She had the feeling she should have done something about that, but then again, why miss Bobby getting beat up?

_Rogue/Kurt_

This one almost caused Rogue to throw up. Kurt was her brother. And not like how the other members of the X-Men were her family, Kurt was legally her brother. Just more proof how sick people are.

_Rogue/Kitty_

Rogue was also disturbed by this. Even if Rogue wasn't one of the straightest people you would ever meet, Kitty was so annoying. Plus all she ever talked about was Piotr or Lance, Why would Kitty talk about nothing but boys to a girl who couldn't have a boyfriend because she couldn't even touch? Because Kitty's stupid.

_Rogue/Todd_

Where was this even coming from? The only time she ever really even talked to Todd other than fighting is when she was with the Brotherhood. She would certainly never date him. She did have her standards.

_Rogue/Lance_

Once again, Rogue wondered where the hell this was coming from. Did she do or say something to Lance that would make people believe she was even the slightest bit interested in him? She absorbed him once or twice, but she absorbed Mystique and Sabretooth too. Were people gonna start pairing her with them? Looking at the computer screen again, Rogue wouldn't put it past them.

_Rogue/Evan_

She knew Evan was her friend and all, but there was no way she liked him. He was, like, 15 and she was 17. It made her really uncomfortable to date guys younger than her. Then, with horror, she realized she had used the word like. She was starting to become like Kitty. "Oh mah gawd Rogue whispered, her southern accent becoming thicker because of the stress. But she figured that she could make time to see one more.

_Rogue/Magneto_

Rogue screamed. She screamed and screamed until Storm came into her room. She looked at the computer and looked at the screaming Rogue and groaned. "Oh no, not another one."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

**Rogue was easy… That didn't come out right. But it's true, in the sense I meant it. It was easy to make a chapter for Rogue because she's one of X-Men: Evolution's shipping whores. But she's not alone. Kitty and Kurt have also joined that group and a few others are well on their way. So please review and give me more Morlock pairings please!**


	7. The Final Straw

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Only in my dream world do I have that privilege

Chapter 7

**The Final Straw**

After placing Rogue in the infirmary, along with Jean's other victims, Ororo patience had run thin. She ran up to Jean's room and knocked on the door. Loudly. "JEAN! IF YOU DO NOT OPEN UP THIS DOOR I WILL BREAK IT OPEN AND ELECTRICUTE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Upon hearing no reply, Ororo gathered all her strength and burst into Jean's room. She was shocked to find her gone, with a note on the bed. Ororo picked it up and looked at it. Then she ran over to the window, feeling nauseous. Jean had written down a list of pairings involving the Morlocks, and Ororo knew what was happening next.

*&*&*&*&*&*&

Torpid ran down the sewer tunnels excitedly, clutching a letter in her hands. She reached the other Morlocks and poked Evan repeatedly until he took the letter from her.

Callisto had come over to see what Torpid was all excited about. Evan read the letter aloud, noting the fact the it was from Jean quietly.

Morlock Fan pairings

Torpid looked up at Evan quizzically.

"A fan pairing is a two people who other people think should fall in love." he explained.

Callisto/Storm

Callisto stared blankly into space. "WHO WROTE THIS GARBAGE!" She cried out and stormed off, offended. Torpid followed her, leaving Evan to read the rest of the pairings alone.

Callisto/Leech

_Jesus Christ, isn't Leech a little young? _He wondered, glancing over at the child who had recently joined their group after him and his mother and been getting harassed by people who didn't want a mutant child in their neighborhood.

Caliban/Kitty

This one disturbed him deeply. Kitty was fifteen and Caliban was… um… okay so he didn't exactly know Caliban's age, but he knew he had to be old. The point is, this is creepy.

Callisto/Kitty

Also fairly creepy. Evan was glad Callisto stormed off when she did, or she would have exploded when she read /RemyLeech/KittyLeech/LoganLeech/MagnetoLeech/JamieLeech/Tabitha

What in god's name was the fascination in pairing a small child with a bunch of teenagers and even adults? _Jean's a fucking sicko _Evan thought, resolving to avoid contacting the redhead at all costs. But he still read on and found pairings that concerned him.

Callisto/Evan

Ew. No offense against Callisto, but he wasn't exactly into women with eye patches.

Kitty/Evan

That was one kinda weird, because he never saw Kitty as anything but annoying, as did many people. How any guy would put up with it was beyond him.

Rogue/Evan

This one wasn't that weird, because he and Rogue had hung out a little when he was with the X-Men and Evan could kinda see where people might get the idea that there was something there, but the relationship was just friends and nothing more. Besides, everyone knows she had a thing for Scott. Who had a thing for Jean. Who apparently had a thing for Duncan. Who had a thing for anything in a skirt. Evan decided not to go in the soap opera like complications in his friends relationships, so he read on.

Pietro/Evan

That did it. Evan screamed and threw the paper to the ground. "DIE DIE DIE!" He shouted shooting flaming arrows at the paper until it finally caught fire and burned to ashes. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down. Then he decided to go find a pay phone and talk to his aunt,

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Ororo looked angry when she got off the phone with her nephew. She stormed into Professor Xavier's office. "We need to get help from any mutants not traumatized. Jean Grey is going down."

&*&*&*&*&*&*

Short chapter again. I finally wrote the morlock chapter, but it ended up more of an Evan chapter. Oh well. The story will soon come to a close. And the reason I didn't have Jean traumatize people like Magneto, Angel and the New Mutants is because they are all going to have to fight Jean and her dark master. Mwa ha ha ha ha . Well review, even though this chapter wasn't funny and it sucked,


	8. The End of Katherine Pryde

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing. Zilch. Nada.**

**Chapter 8  
**

**The End Of Katherine Pryde**

**Finally. Not only do I mean a new chapter, but I mean I get to torture Kitty, the most annoying X-Men Evolution character (She's only annoying in Evo though. She's awesome in the comics and in Wolverine and the X-Men.) I had wanted to do Kurt in this chapter too, but I'm thinking about sparing him from Jean's wrath. Should I?**

**-----**

Storm and Professor Xavier had left the mansion to find allies to fight Jean. They left Kurt and Kitty in charge of the students and made sure they shut down all of the computers. Jean had realized this and begun to complain to her dark master.

_What do I do now master?_

_**Slip a letter under Kitty's door.**_

_Why Kitty?_

_**Do you even have to ask? Who wouldn't want to destroy Kitty**_

_Good point. _

And so Jean came up with pairings for Kitty and wrote them down. She ran across the hall, but unfortunately bumped into Kitty herself. _Oh crap_ She thought as she put a fake smile on.

"Hey Jean, like, what's up?" Kitty greeted cheerfully.

"Uh, nothing much. Just, uh, going to my room to catch up on some homework." Jean replied. _How stupid can she really be? _She wondered as she went around Kitty to go back to her room.

"Like, later Jean." Kitty waved as she went to her own room. It was so quiet since Rogue had her breakdown. In fact, a lot of people seem to be having a few mental issues lately. She called Lance yesterday and the only thing he seemed to say was "No more Lietros, no more Lietros…". And when she talked to Scott, he held his head and cried. _I wonder why that is?_ Kitty thought.

Then she noticed the envelope on the floor, with her name printed on the back. "Oh goody, it's a letter!" Kitty shrieked, secretly hoping it was from Lance or that handsome Russian guy that works for Magneto.

To her dismay the letter was from Jean. Kitty still opened it, because for some reason Jean had not spoken to her in days, not counting their encounter in the hallway. Kitty looked at the paper in confusion.

Kitty Pryde Fan Pairings

She knew what a fan pairing was. Even she wasn't that dumb. But she had no idea that people were using her in fan pairings. "They must really love me!" Kitty cheered as she started to read the pairings.

_Lance/Kitty_

Kitty rolled her eyes. Sure she liked Lance and all, but his name seemed like a pun. As if someone planned for Lance Alvers and Avalanche to sound similar. Hm…

_Piotr/Kitty_

"EEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Yes, Kitty squealed. Because of how excited she was that people should think that she belongs with Piotr, who was ,in her opinion, like the hottest guy ever.

_Kurt/Kitty_

This is a little weird. Kurt was her friend, but, not to be offensive, she didn't like him that way. And she was fairly certain Amanda would not be happy about it.

_Scott/Kitty_

Scott's okay, but he is wound a little too tight. Kitty had no idea what Jean saw in him. _He's not at all what I think Piotr might be like… artistic….smart….sexy…. _

Kitty's face turned red as she got rid of those thoughts before Professor Xavier or Jean had a chance to read her mind.

_Bobby/Kitty_

"Damn you X-Men: The Last Stand and Wolverine and the X-Men. See what evil you have caused!" Kitty shouted, but then moved on before people began to think she was going insane.

_Logan/Kitty_

That was the creepiest one so far. Logan was old. Like over 200 or something. He was older than her great grandfather. And plus anyone could see he was totally crushing on Storm.

_Rogue/Kitty_

Kitty was offended by this one. Not only were people insinuating she was gay, but people think she was in love with her roommate! Kitty had peeked in Rogue's diary once and found Rogue had written down a few of her dreams that involved a certain Cajun, so she was pretty sure Rogue would also be offended that people thought she and Kitty liked each other.

_Pietro/Kitty_

Kitty stood there silently thinking for a second. Pietro liked… Pietro. Not Kitty. Never Kitty. Pietro was in love with himself. And noone else.

_Todd/Kitty_

Kitty shivered. This was beyond creepy. She didn't know what to do. Then she got up and began to run towards the wall. She phased through the wall, out of her second (or third?) story bedroom and landed in the pool. Damn.

---------

**Aww yes, Kitty would rather die than know that people thought she would like Toad. And by the way, I know that some people like these pairings, but this is just poking fun at them. I'm a little worried people might have a problem with this chapter because of slight Kitty bashing, but whatever. Review and I'll update fast!**


	9. Kurt's Turn

**Disclaimer: I'm broke and don't own anything,**

**Chapter 10**

**Kurt's Turn**

**Okay Kurt will not be spared from the evil wrath of fan pairings! Mwa ha ha ha ha! But I'm thinking about who should be left because the only reason I did Kitty last chapter was because I had tried to write the chapter where they at least get ready to fight Jean and I realized that I had too many people left. So I am taking suggestions! If there is someone who's left and you would like traumatized, tell me! If not then there's gonna be a bunch of sane people running around and that's not fun. **

**---**

"KURT! KURT!"

Kurt cringed. Amara was calling for him. He had been checking up on the people in the infirmary. Professor Xavier had thought it best if they move the Acolytes and the Brotherhood to the mansion for the time being so that there will be someone to take care of them. The only ones left of Magneto's two teams were Mastermind and Sabretooth and, well, they weren't the best caregivers. Besides, Magneto had them looking for Wanda, who had not returned after she mysteriously ran out the house, screaming in terror.

Kurt teleported outside for a minute to find that Amara had found Kitty outside. She was sitting on the edge of the pool, holding her knees and rocking back and forth. "I don't like frogs…toads are icky…they smell bad…." She kept repeating in between sobs.

Amara looked up at Kurt. He sighed. "Get Bobby to bring her to the infirmary."

"He can' go in there."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because every time Bobby sets foot there, Pyro starts freaking out."

Kurt was a little suspicious, but did not want to risk Kitty's safety, so he sent Bobby in real quick, just walk in to see if Pyro really did freak out. And sure enough, within five minutes, Pyro was trying to get Gambit to blow something up, which would create a fire which would destroy the "evil one". Fortunately, Gambit was too busy shuffling his cards and laughing maniacally.

Kurt pulled Bobby out of there and resolved to bring Kitty in himself. Kitty was still shaking and averted eye contact with Wolverine, Toad and pretty much anyone else she had been paired with. Kurt noticed this and felt like he should inform the Professor that Jean was still tormenting people. But then he had a flashback to the last time he was in charge.

Kurt sat on the floor for a moment, envisioning this. Then he got really angry. "It wasn't my fault Jubilee put the bombs in the watermelons before the picnic!" He yelled.

Kurt then teleported upstairs. He found an envelope on his bed, his name written on the back in familiar handwriting. He thought before opening it. _This maybe Jean's infamous fan pairings, in letter for rather than email. After all it would be logical that that was the way she got to Kitty. _

Kurt turned the envelope over and noticed something silvery on the other side. The envelope had been sealed with a small sticker. Kurt stared at it for a few minutes. Then suddenly a devil Pietro appeared on his shoulder. "Open it. Something that shiny can't contain something evil can it."

On Kurt's other shoulder appeared angel Scott. "Kurt its best to be safe and throw it away. The others are depending on you to stay sane and take care of them."

"Scott does have a point." Kurt said aloud.

"Wait, but Kurt… it's, uh, shiny!"

"Pietro has a point too?"

"What point? He's trying to get you to open a letter that'll ruin your life because it has a shiny sticker on it?"

"Well, Summers, here's another point. If he doesn't open it, he might turn out to be like YOU!"

Kurt screamed and his hallucinations disappeared. There was no way he was turning out like Scott, He tore open the envelope and read the letter.

NightCrawler Fan Pairings

_Kurt/Amanda_

Well, no duh. Amanda was his girlfriend. Of course he liked her.

_Kurt/Kitty_

Kurt thought for a minute. He liked Kitty when she first came, but then he realized she was so shallow. She was okay for a friend, but she would run after Lance or Piotr immediately and not give Kurt a second thought.

_Kurt/Tabitha_

He used to like Tabitha too. Even when she joined the Brotherhood he had still kinda liked her. But then he went into school one day and she had stuck one of her little bombs in his locker.

_Kurt/Remy_

That's disturbing. Kurt shivered, wondering where people thought of this sick crap. There was no way in hell that Kurt would ever like Gambit.

_Kurt/Rogue_

"THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Kurt yelled, with all traces of his accent vanishing, mostly because I'm too lazy to write one.

Rogue was his sister. Not blood sister, but still they had the same mother. He would never ever ever ever ever think about Rogue that way. Never ever. Ever.

_Todd/Kurt_

Kurt was silent. Then he screamed very loud. Then he ran around the room until he tripped over a book and was knocked unconscious.

---

Ray went upstairs because he had heard someone screaming. He checked all of the rooms and found noone. Then when he came up to Kurt's room he found him unconscious on the ground, a letter in his hand. Ray sighed. The Professor and Storm were only gone for a few hours and already two more students had become emotionally scarred for life. Wonderful.

----

**Yes, I have traumatized Kurt. Who's next? Like I said before I'm taking suggestions. Review please!**


	10. What Happened to Wanda

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 10**

**What Happened to Wanda**

**Okay this was suggested by Jflower and I really liked this idea. I felt bad about skipping Wanda anyway, so here we go!**

"YOU GUYS ARE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!" Wanda screamed and hexed several objects into the wall.

"Wanda, snookums!" Toad cried before being hit by a lamp.

"I HATE YOU ALL! I'M GOING UPSTAIRS!"

Wanda went upstairs and slammed the door. She hated living with the Brotherhood. She turned to her computer, her only source of comfort in the entire house. After turning on her computer, she smiled at her Pon and Zi wallpaper and then saw an alert in the corner of the screen. She had an email. This confused Wanda, because, honestly, she didn't have any friends. The email was from, Jean which further confused Wanda. Why would Jean Grey of the X-Men be sending her an email? She almost hesitated in opening the email, but because this is **MY **story, she did.

_Wanda Maximoff Fan Pairings_

"Fan pairing?" Wanda murmured aloud. She had never heard of it, considering she had spent a large portion of her life in an asylum. So she did what all great people do when they don't know something. She looked it up on the internet.

After finding out what a fan pairing was, Wanda returned to the email, curious about who people thought she belonged with.

_St. John/ Wanda_

For some unknown reason, Wanda began to laugh uncharacteristically. She laughed and laughed and laughed. Then when she was done, her face got serious. "No way in hell." She said simply while she moved on to the next pairing.

_Todd/Wanda_

This one wasn't so funny. Wanda began to fell nauseous, so she ran to the bathroom and threw up. "OH GOD I CAN'T GET THE IMAGES OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Wanda slammed her head against the bathroom wall and fell unconscious. The Brotherhood, not being the most observant bunch, didn't notice and half an hour later, Wanda woke up and scurried back to her room. "Come on, Wanda, you're stronger than this she said as she tried to focus on the next pairing, hoping to clear her head of all things Tonda.

_Kurt/ Wanda_

"Son of a bitch! I knew this would happen! Stupid Wolverine and the X-Men and stupid different Scarlet Witch being in love with sexy- I MEAN STUPID Nightcrawler."

_Logan/ Wanda_

Wanda laughed again. It was kinda creepy. "Is this seriously a pairing? Me and WOLVERINE?" OH MY GOD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA….ha…."

_Hank/ Wanda_

Wanda twitched. That was creepy. Very creepy. Only this time she was able to get the mental images out of her head long enough for me to continue the story.

_Scott/ Wanda_

Wanda couldn't believe people were pairing her with Cyclops. After all, if there is one thing the Brotherhood have in common, it's that they all hate Scott Summers… and carrots.

_Clint/ Wanda_

Wanda thought for a second. Clint was the real name of that guy Hawkeye, right? She had seen him in that Super Hero Squad Show thing. He was pretty hot. You, know, considering she had only seen him in chibi form on a children's cartoon.

_Pietro/ Wanda_

Wanda sat still for a minute. Then she screamed very loud and ran downstairs. She ran out of the Brotherhood house and began to unleash terror on Bayville, repaying them for this horrible sick fan pairing.

---

Then, back in the present, Ray sighed and looked around the room that contained Jean's victims. He left and sat with the other New Mutants. "Why do things like this always have to happen to us?"

**---------**

**It took me a while to update, but the holidays have been so crazy. Anyway, Wanda was hard to do. I went and looked up stuff about her so I could twist something around to make a pairing. Of course, I'm tired so this isn't my best chapter. And it was kinda fun explaining what sent Wanda over the edge. Although, excuse me if she seems a little OOC. And I don't want to offend people who like any of these pairings. This is just for fun.**


	11. What's Going On Intermission

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution.**

**What's Going On?**

"So what, she's just going to leave us here?"

That was the sound that had broken the silence. Everyone was sitting in the den and looking very very pissed. "Ah can't believe she would do this to us after all we've done for her! Acting crazy and getting freaked out over pairings." Rogue complained. Then she looked over at Kitty. "Although I do believe she would do it to you."

"She can't really be finished the story? There were so many sane people left!" Pyro said.

Then suddenly a girl with long black hair, purple eyes etc , etc came in the room. "So what did she say?' Jean demanded.

"Wow no need to be all rude. I don't know why I'm helping. I'm not even in this story." Serena said. "he said she's working on the new chapter, but is really busy. That it's gonna be updated oon, but you all need to be patient."

"Do you know who the new chapter I gonna be about?"

"She said either Angel or the New Mutants. She's also considering Mystique. But she needs some traumatizing pairings for them."

"Well doesn't that sound like fun."

"Whatever. I'm going back to the oc stories where I belong.."

"Well isn't this just great. She better get to work on that new chapter. Being cray has gotten boring." Remy complained.

"Let's just hope that damn school doesn't assign anymore stupid projects. She might get it done over the Mardi Gras holidays next week." Serena said.

"Okay then." Jean said.

----------

**Well this is an intermission for the story. I do promise to get a new chapter up soon. I am jut waiting to get my laptop fixed and it is so much easier to type on there. So stay tuned. Oh and in case you didn't get it by now, Serena is an oc of mine. And I do need some traumatizing parings for the aforementioned people. **


	12. You're Up Angel

FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER O.o I know but I've been pretty freakin busy. Me and some friends are currently working on this abridged series for Wolverine and the X-Men and everyone has got a freaking problem with the damn writing. Well here's the new chapter. Enjoy. Or despise it. Whichever suits you better.

**Chapter 12**

You're Up Angel!

Angel had just come home from his busy night of trying to find Apocalypse and take his revenge… oh wait this is X-Men _Evolution. _Fine then let me fix that

Angel had just come home from helping out the homeless and obeying traffic laws like all good American citizens should. He planned on going upstairs to get changed, watch some reruns of Seinfeld, read a few more chapters of Breaking Dawn, and go to sleep, dreaming sexy dreams of Edward.

Unfortunately, this awful plan had to wait because Alfred the Butler apparently had a message for him. Angel groaned, because he was really excited to find out what was gonna happen to Edward and Bella after blah blah blah (I have only read the first two Twilight books and have yet to find a reason to read the others.)

Alfred the Butler handed him a letter and reported that it had just come from the X-Mansion. Angel simply glared at Alfred and snatched the letter. He then barked at Alfred to go away, back to Batman in the DC Universe. Alfred ignored him, because he said this every week and the one time Alfred actually left, Angel tracked him down and beat him with a sock filled with nickels.

Angel then opened the letter, and immediately adored the calligraphy. Because he was completely straight that way. Then he actually read the letter.

Angel/ Warren Worthington Fan Pairings

"THAT'S WARREN WORTHINGTON THE THIRD YOU STUPID HARPY!" Warren screamed, upset that people were always forgetting that part of his name that made him sound like a prick.

_Warren/ Ororo_

Half of Warren was happy about this. Because Storm was hot. And smart and nice and all that stuff, but most of all she was HOT. The other half was terrified because he knew Wolverine harbored a secret crush for the white haired goddess. And Warren really didn't feel like having a short Canadian man tear him to shreds.

_Warren/ Rogue_

Warren was not the slightest bit happy about this one. Because while he did find Rogue incredibly attractive, he knew Wolverine was protective of the girl and would rip Warren to shreds. Plus she was 17 and Warren was like 25 so he'd probably go to jail. Where Wolverine would find him and kill him.

_Warren/ Amanda _(Thank you Tails-Coyote-Carnivore )

Warren froze and wondered who the hell Amanda was. Then he remembered. She was that hot chick from the baseball game. Oh yeah he'd hit that. If she wasn't like sixteen and dating the furry kid.

_Angel/ Psylocke (_Thanks StormyNightengale)

"Sweet!" Angel exclaimed. He had seen Psylocke in the Wolverine and The X-Men cartoon. She was super hot. Like unbelievably. And plus he heard she was a fucking ninja. (I'm basing this off of X-Men TAS) That's awesome.

_Warren/ Emma Frost_

Warren's jaw dropped to the floor. Emma. Frickin. Frost. He officially loved his fans.

_Warren/ Kurt_

All of Warren's love for his fans suddenly turned into burning hatred. Then hatred for the X-Men, because they were the ones who sent him the God-forsaken letter. "MUST KILL X-MEN!" Warren shouted, flying through the ceiling and making his way for the X-Mansion.

Alfred the Butler watched Warren leave, then sighed when he noticed the mess on the floor. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it to see a woman with white hair and a bald man in a wheelchair. "Hello is Mr. Warren Worthington home? We need to speak with him."

Alfred shook his head. "Sorry ma'am. He's on his way to kill the X-Men. Apparently he got a letter from them and it really made him angry."

The bald man and the woman looked horror stricken. The man managed to mumble a thank you before leaving. Alfred sighed and closed the door. Now what to do about this mess…

--

**I wanna thank everyone who helped me out with the pairing thing. It's really hard to find inspiration to right and I've probably tried to do this chapter a thousand times before finally finishing. So thanks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. Anybody who says I do are lying. LIES I TELL YOU ALL LIES!**


	13. Time For Some Plot!

**A Shocking Discovery**

Chapter 13: Time for Some Plot!

Jean at own at the computer. Around her were dozens of notebooks scattered everywhere. There was a small trashcan in the corner, overflowing with empty coffee cup. "I've taken care of Mr. Worthington, master." She stated as she turned the computer on. The light from the monitor revealed her bloodshot eyes.

**Good**, said a monotone voice, **At this rate, the world will be mine soon. **

"I though you said that both of us will rule the world." Jean narrowed her green eyes suspiciously.

**Yes that is what I said. The world will be ours. **

"No, you said the world will belong to you."

**Well, uh…Look Jean! Angel has arrived at the mansion. Let's watch!**

"Yay!" With a click of the mouse Jean pulled up the X-Mansion's security cameras that she hacked into (off screen of course.)

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mansion, Angel was standing just outside the grounds. Well, he was hovering. Hi face was contorted in equal parts anger and confusion from what he had read earlier.

"DESTROY!" He shouted, calling the attention of the non-crazy (well saner than the others) X-Men inside. They all ran out, still in their civilian clothing, to stop him.

"He'll kill us all!" Amara screamed.

"How? All he does is fly!" Bobby remarked.

"Oh…you're right…"

Bobby lifted his hands and froze Angel's wings. Angel fell to the ground immediately.

"See?" Bobby grinned cockily. "Threat averted. No need to thank me."

Amara rolled her eyes before they rushed towards the fallen Angel to bring him to the infirmary.

Back at wherever-the-hell-Jean-was, a certain redhead pouted as she watched the screen. "Well that certainly was anti climatic."

She turned off the footage. "Seriously we had to wait 9 months for **that**? 9 freaking months to think of a way to handle Angel and all she could come up with was THAT?"

**Jean, you are dangerously close to breaking the fourth wall here. Who do you think you are, Deadpool? **

Then, suddenly out of seemingly nowhere, a certain masked assassin appeared. "YOU BETTER BACK THE HELL UP!" He shouted before disappearing once more.

Jean blinked in confusion. "What the hell am I on?"

**Fanfiction.**

"Oh. That explains it."

* * *

On the Blackbird, Professor Xavier and Storm called the mansion to check on things. "We heard Warren was going over there in a rather…disturbed mood….

Bobby was on the other line. "Yeah I took care him, of course. It wasn't much of a challenge. I was pretty bored, actually."

"Yes well, just be careful. How is Beast?"

"Funny as ever. It's admirable. Anyone else in his position would have cracked by now, but he keeps making these hysterical jokes,"

Xavier blinked. "What jokes?"

"Well he's got this real gut buster about how he's gonna your neck and slaughter us all if you don't find a way to fix this soon. Man, you just can't stop that guy! And there's this other ones he was saying earlier about-"

"Thank you Bobby. Please let Mr. McCoy know that we will be home soon to remedy the situation and to please sit tight."

"Sure thing, Prof!"

"Oh and Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"Please keep Mr. McCoy away from the liqour and/or any sharp objects."

"Can do!"

Xavier sighed and hung up. He glanced at the people sitting behind him. He'd convinced Rahne's and Jubilee's parents that the girls should come with him, lest they be the next unsuspecting victims of Jean Grey's rampage. He has also managed to find X23 and Danielle Moonstar. However, Xavier knew it would take nothing short of an unstoppable force to stop his former student.

_What is driving her to do this? _Xavier thought. He was worried that she had tapped into her Phoenix persona and that was the driving force behind her unexplainable need to torture her fellow mutants. _But what could have triggered it? What kind of vile, horrible-_

"Professor?"

"Um, yes, Ororo, is there a problem?"

"You could say that…" Ororo pointed to several flying, glowing objects headed straight for the Blackbird. She tried her best to avoid them, but the Blackbird still ended up with a few scratches and dents.

Xavier telepathically scanned the area for the source of the attack, and found a familiar, demented mind.

"Wanda?"

* * *

**I'm BAAAAAAAACKKKKKK!**

**I told you I wasn't dead. But my other stories… I'm probably gonna get rid of them. I didn't realize they were that bad when I wrote them. But I figure I'll finish this one before I start my Kiotr story. Which brings me to something I need to ask you. In a later chapter, I want to mention some fan fiction writers. If you give me permission, I will feature your penname in said chapter! This is really important to the plot (yes I have a plot) and I would appreciate you responding. Thank you! **

**And I apologize this wasn't my usual format for these chapters, but I wanted to advance the plot some. Sorry. **


End file.
